


"If I have to stop working..."

by Eryiss



Series: Fraxus NSFW [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Play, Smut, Teasing, Wall Sex, prompt meme, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryiss/pseuds/Eryiss
Summary: Prompt: If I have to stop what I'm doing, you wont be able to walk for the next week.Based off a smut based prompt list posted on tumblr.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fraxus NSFW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667998
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	"If I have to stop working..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by the tumblr user @Fuckyeahfraxus. It was written as part of a NSFW prompt meme from tumblr, which you can view on my blog [here](https://eryiss.tumblr.com/). Hope you all enjoy it.

**"If I Have To Stop Working…"**

"I think it only fair to warn you, Laxus, that if I have to stop what I'm doing, you won't be able to walk for the next week."

Freed sat at his desk, looking away from the foreign manuscript he had been attempting to translate for the past few weeks. It had dominated his time entirely, and it had been driving Laxus to the edge of insanity. They were two young, attractive men, and fucked regularly. To have that taken away, while Freed was still there, was driving him mad.

It had gotten to the point where Laxus cared not for his dignity. A moment ago he had walked into Freed's office, wearing only his tightest boxers and with a towel over his shoulder, and claimed he was going to shower, and Freed was welcome to join.

"You ain't supposed to threaten someone with a good time, Freed."

Freed sighed, and turned in his chair to face Laxus. The blonde smirked at the small hesitation in Freed's movements when he saw how little Laxus was wearing. His boxers strained around his half hard cock, basically acting as a second skin to the dragon slayer. Freed's eyes raked up and down the blonde, and Laxus knew Freed wanted this just as much as Laxus did. He was as hungry as Laxus, and it made the blonde smirk.

"C'mon," Laxus continued, walking closer and shamelessly flexing his muscles. "It's just a shower."

The blonde tipped Freed's chin up and brought him into a heated kiss, which Freed instantly joined in on. Laxus' hands roamed around Freed's clothed torso, ruffling his shirt. Grinning into the charged kiss, Laxus ran his hand down Freed's stomach before reaching for his crotch, which was bulging in his trousers. Freed gasped openly into Laxus' mouth as the blonde took a strong hold of his cock and gave it a single, teasing jerk.

And then, when he knew he had Freed quite literally in the palm of his hand, he let go. The kiss was ended, leaving Freed a dishevelled mess, with lust in his eyes. His translations were the last thing on his mind now.

"But if you don't have time," Laxus smirked, turning away. "I understand."

It took a second for Freed to react. Laxus was pushed roughly against the wall of the office, one hand restrained behind his back and one against the wall, above his head. The blonde moaned at the rough treatment, a thrill running through him. This had worked almost too well.

"I said that if you distracted me, I would make sure you couldn't walk," Freed whispered lowly into Laxus' ear, voice both threatening and calm. "I don't make that threat lightly."

Laxus opened his mouth, but Freed's knee pushed into his lower back before he could speak. His hardened dick was pushed against the wall now, and Freed made sure to slightly move his knee so that there was constant friction against Laxus' prick. He could do nothing but moan.

"And since you're so insistent, I'll have to make good on my threat," Freed continued, voice now a growl. "I am going to fuck you, Dreyar. Hard, relentless and without mercy. You are going to moan and cry and when I'm done with you, the very idea of moving is going to send ripples of pain and arousal throughout your being. It will be an experience you will never forget, and you will end up begging for more."

Laxus grinned, already leaking precum at his lover's threat. His dick lurched, wanting more.

Freed's lips were against Laxus' neck a moment later, biting and teasing at it without restraint. Laxus knew that the man was intending to mark him, probably in places it would be difficult to hide, and the blonde relished it. After weeks without having any sex, he would probably let the rune mage do whatever twisted thing his mind came up with as long as he came at the end of it.

With swift movements, Freed shifted Laxus' positions. Now both his hands were pinned above his head, his legs were spread wide and his body was pushed up against the wall. The friction of it against his dick made him moan.

Now with one hand unused, Freed pulled the back of Laxus' boxers down to reveal his ass. The blonde hissed as his lover shamelessly groped at his ass cheeks, and he heard the man chuckle as Laxus leaned into his hand. Laxus didn't care for the teasing, and instead leant back further into Freed's grasp to get any more contact.

So, of course, Freed removed his hand.

What Laxus leant into made his eyes widen. He could feel Freed's hard dick straining in his trousers push against his ass, and Laxus bucked his hips back into it. He groaned as his boxers rubbed his dick.

"I believe I said I would fuck you, Dreyar," Freed continued, voice still chilling. "Not once did I say I needed your assistance in that."

A moment later, Freed pushed his hips forward and pinned Laxus' crotch to the wall with them. His hand was now roaming across Laxus' chest and stomach, feeling the expanse of strongly made muscle that was under his control, and as he toyed with Laxus' right nipple, the blonde struggled to keep himself still.

This teasing lasted a short while longer, and it was driving Laxus mad. He had been horny for weeks, this was too much. And then, mercifully, Freed removed his hand and the sound of a zipper being opened sent a thrill through Laxus.

Finally.

With his dick now free, Freed forced two of his fingers inside of Laxus' ass. He was quick with his actions, methodically stretching Laxus as much as required and no more. He cared little for the loud, unabashed moans leaving the dragon slayer at the rough treatment he was getting. The rune mage grinned a little as he cruelly scraped his finger against Laxus' prostate in a taunting act of torture. Laxus groaned loudly and thrust his dick into the wall on instinct.

Then it happened. Freed removed his fingers and filled the blonde's asshole with his thick, hard cock.

He didn't give Laxus time to get used to the feeling; this was equal parts for punishment as it was for pleasure after all. He followed through on his threat and began to fuck Laxus, fast and unrelenting.

The blonde turned to a moaning, sweaty mess as the assault on his prostate got more and more ruthless. Freed was showing him no respite, fucking him with every inch of muscle his tight frame contained. There was no elegance to his movements, just animal lust.

It was fucking incredibly.

Laxus had forced his forehead into the wall, moans splitting apart his lips without him being able to stop it. His still restrained hands were clenched as he felt rush after rush of arousal take over him. His eyes were shot open in ecstasy as his lust filled thoughts ran rampant. He was thrusting manically, both into Freed's ruthless dick and the wall with rubbed his own cock.

He knew he was a mess, but he didn't care. None of this mattered, not when he was being fucked by his powerful, sexy, amazing lover.

Then, Freed's movements grew faster and more manic. Laxus' jaw shot open as a silent moan overtook him, his prostate being slammed into again and again like a damn jackhammer. He froze as the feeling of euphoria overtook him, unable to do anything but submit to Freed's movements.

"Urgh," Freed muttered. "Fuck."

Freed made a noise that was half moan, half grunt. Hot spunk started to spurt out of his dick with force, two weeks worth of cum being shot deep into Laxus' ass. The orgasm only made Freed more ruthless and fast with his actions, and it tipped Laxus over the edge.

With a lion-like roar, Laxus came. His dick shot spurt after spurt of cum into his boxers, runining them as he pushed back against Freed's still thursting dick. Everything in his body tensed, showing every inch of muscle in his powerful form. He was panting hard, dick quivering as his sweat covered body rested against the wall he was pinned to.

After a few seconds, which felt like an eternity, both men's orgasms ended. Laxus had his eyes closed as Freed released his hands, removed his cock and took a step back.

"Holy shit," Laxus whispered, voice a little frail. "That was fucking… holy shit."

Freed didn't reply instantly, and when Laxus looked around he saw that the man was removing his shirt. He must have fucked him fully clothes, with just his cock and balls out of his trousers. Why was that so hot to think about?

"You act like we're finished," Freed said, sounding a little breathless.

"We're not?" Laxus asked, excitement entering his voice.

"You can still walk, can't you?" Freed raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't exaggerating, you should know that. So, you're going to clean yourself up, and make sure my office is spotless while you're at it, and then you can join me in that shower you wanted. I might even let you suck my cock before I have you against the wall again."

Freed left no room for argument and turned to walk away. He shrugged off his shirt, revealing his muscular back to the blonde, who was still dazed. A shiver went down him as he watched his lover; his dominant side had truly been awoken, and Laxus loved it. The slight cruelness in his lover drove Laxus wild.

Dick straining against his boxers again, Laxus took a step to clean up the puddle of cum on the floor.

His legs were already unstable, and it was only going to get better. Fuck this was going to be good.


End file.
